


Shinsekai High School

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Comedy, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Revenge, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: The academy's bullies were unrivaled in beauty, wealth and intelligence. What happens when three new students arrive and shake things up?Updates every Friday, Saturday and Sunday.Wattpad Username: CamillaLou
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

The scene takes place in a prestigious high school.

"Here's your drink, Monet." Said the scared girl.

"It better be right, Vivi."

Monet barely took a sip of her beverage before spitting out on the poor girl.

"What the hell is this!?"

"B-but, I-"

"I wanted a grande, iced, sugar-free latte with soy milk. You gave me a grande, iced, sugar-free latte with coconut milk."

"I'm sorry, I can get-"

"If you're so goddamn incompetent that you can't even get a latte right, why are you still in front of me?"

She threw the seven dollar drink on Vivi's new shoes and the latter ran off with tears running down her face.

"My, you're in a bad mood today." Said Alvida.

"Can you blame her? Law slept with another girl, again." Said Kalifa.

"And you people call me a man whore." Said Cavendish.

"That's because you are one." Said Hancock.

"Takes one to know one, snake boy." He responds.

"The next time I see that worthless, no-good, lying, cheating-"

"Good morning, Monet." Said Law.

"Morning, sweetheart. How was your weekend?"

"Typical." Said Alvida under her breath.

"I had a lot of fun."

"I bet you did." Whispered Kalifa.

"I can't wait for our picnic tomorrow-"

"About that, I'm going to have reschedule. Something came up." Said Law.

"Oh. Okay."

"Thanks, babe."

"Yeah. No problem."

Law went back to his table of friends.

"Monet-" Said Kalifa.

"No, I'm fine. Really, it's-it's..."

She ran off to the nearest girl's bathroom.

"I swear that every week it's something new with them. Why can't she just dump him already?" Asked Alvida.

"Let's not forget that Monet isn't exactly an angel so it's a bit hard to take her side." Said Hancock.

"Those two have enough issues that they can pass them down to their descendants." Said Kalifa.

"Not to mention, the numerous times that she told us to stay out of her business." Said Cavendish.

"I know what you guys mean but it's getting harder to watch this trainwreck happen." Said Alvida.

"All we can do is watch, we did put out a helping hand but she refused it every single time." Said Hancock.

"I hope that this gets resolved soon."

"I hope so too." Said Kalifa.  
_________________________________________

Monet ran inside the bathroom and saw Vivi.

"Get out! Get out right now!"

Vivi ran out and left a crying Monet alone.

"Why...why...I don't deserve this...I'm rich, pretty and smart...what do these whores have that I don't!?"

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Vivi, are you okay?" Asked Koala.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your eyes are red." Said Robin.

"It was that skank again, wasn't it?" Asked Nami.

"Girls, I told you that everything's fine. I just had a bad migraine and I went to the nurse's office for-"

"Why are your shoes wet and dirty?" Asked Perona.

"I spilled my latte this morning."

"I thought you said that you didn't like coffee." Said Koala.

"I wanted to try some out."

"Viv, this can't keep going on. It's only going to get worse from here on out." Said Nami.

"She's right and I have a plan. Every time Vivi wants to go somewhere, one of us will accompany her." Said Robin.

"It's really not necessary, you guys." Said Vivi.

"Listen, Viv. I'm not going to let these bitches take advantage of someone that I care about."

"We are going to make sure that nothing happens to you. We are going to look out for you from morning until the end of the day. Got that?" Said Perona.

"Thank you, girls."

"It's what friends are for." Said Robin.

"The bell's about to ring, I think that we should get going." Said Koala.

**_I will be updating this story every Monday._ **


	2. New Kids

_**The next day** _

Outside of the school was bustling with young and rich teens who were drinking coffee and eating artisanal breakfast.

Three students are inside of a 2020 black Nissan Altima scoping out the school.

"God, I can feel the smugness from inside the car." Said Ace.

"Why couldn't dad put us in a normal school?" Asked Luffy.

"There's no use in complaining, let's just get this day over with." Said Sabo.

They walked out of the car and were immediately met with stares from everyone.

"Did you see the car that they drove in? Not even my grandma would be caught dead in that."

"Forget the car. I'm more interested in the people who were in the driver's and passenger's seat." Said one girl.

"Tall, handsome and muscular. Me likey." Said the other.

"Do you see the chick? And I thought Alvida and Kalifa were hot." Said one boy.

"Good height and nice curves."

"At least they have good taste." Said Ace.

"I feel like a piece of meat." Said Sabo.

"What kind of meat? Beef? Chicken? Turkey?"

"Not literally, Luffy."

"I'm hungry now."

"The cafeteria probably has a couple things." Said Ace.

"Remember what our parents and grandpa said, don't flaunt your wealth." Said Sabo.

"I don't know why we have to be all secret-y and stuff, people are going to find out who we are in school." Said Luffy.

"Even so, always remember to stay-"

"Humble and grounded, got it." Said Ace and Luffy.

"Why do I feel like you guys are mocking me?" Asked Sabo.

"We are." They said in unison.  
_________________________________________

"The cafeteria is a bit empty today." Said Cavendish.

"It probably had some fight between two bimbos again." Said Alvida.

"Monet, your fruit salad is getting warm." Said Kalifa.

"Why hasn't he texted me back yet!?" Screamed Monet.

"Are you still going on about that? How many did you sent him?" Asked Cavendish.

"I only sent him fifty messages this morning."

"You what!?" Screamed Alvida.

"Last night, I stopped counting after forty." Continued Monet.

"You're joking, right?" Asked Kalifa.

"No, why would I joke about that?"

"What a beautiful morning it is!" Sang Hancock.

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Cavendish.

"Bellisima! Bellisima! Bellisima!"

"Stop singing and tell us what the hell is going on with you!" Said Alvida.

"I just saw the most breathtaking woman that I've ever seen."

"Oh, Hancock-" Said Kalifa.

"Not you! Her beauty can't even be put into words. It's indescribable."

"Speaking about beauty, no one's complimented us yet." Said Monet.

"Look who's finally with us." Said Cavendish.

"She does have a point and I didn't get as much flowers as usual." Said Alvida.

"Wait a second, no woman has fawned over me yet." Said Hancock.

"Come to think of it, me neither." Said Cavendish.

"Is that them?" Asked one girl.

"They're even hotter in person."

"Oh, there it is." Said Kalifa.

"They're not talking about us." Said Alvida.

She was pointing at a table with three people, a boy with freckles, one with a scar on his eye and a girl with a cut on her face.

"Ah, my beautiful angel." Said Hancock.

"Are those chocolate and roses on their table?" Asked Cavendish.

"Those are supposed to be mines!" Screamed Kalifa.

"I don't know why you guys are threatened by such a ragtag group of plebs." Said Monet.

"I think you might want to look up from your phone." Said Alvida.

She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, her boyfriend going over to their table.  
_________________________________________

"Good morning." Said Law.

"Good morning." Said the trio with a mouthful of food.

"My name is Trafalgar Law and I noticed that you guys are new here so I wanted to present myself."

"The name's Ace."

"My name is Sabo."

"I'm Mon-"

"Her name is Luffy." Said Ace.

"I see that you're already popular." Said Law pointing to the flowers and candies.

"You're Mr. Big shot around here?" Asked Ace motioning over to the multiple tables of girls watching Law.

"Somehow and I came here to invite you guys over to my party on Saturday night. All the info is on the invitation."

"I don't know if-"

"We'll be there." Said Ace and Luffy.

"Great, have a nice day." Said Law.

Law sat back down at his table.

"I see that you're not fooling around." Said Bellamy.

"Trying to get into the girl's pants on her first day, I'm not surprised." Said Kid.

"Did you find out if she's into girls?" Asked Bonney.

"She's kinda hot and her brothers aren't bad looking either." Said Sadie.

"I already called dibs so the rest of you can back off." Said Law.

"Territorial, are we?" Asked Kid.

"You guys are just mad that I got to her first and you can blame Bonney and Bellamy for that."

"You're just a sore loser because I got to Giny first." Said Bonney.

"The look on your face when I asked out Viola was priceless. It still gets me in tears whenever I think about it." Said Bellamy.

"Whatever, I'm going to redeem myself on Saturday night and if I enjoy it, I'll 'redeem' myself a couple more times with her." Said Law.


	3. Rival

"Monet? Your left eye is twitching." Said Alvida.

"That slut! Who does she think she is!?" Screamed Monet.

"Technically, it was Law who went over to her table." Said Cavendish.

"She's only here for a day and she's already stealing people's boyfriends!"

Monet got up from her table and rushed over to Law.

"Oh, boy." Said Bonney.

"Incoming crazy chick." Said Kid.

"I'll pray for you, man." Said Bellamy.

"Trafalgar Law! What the hell was that!?" Screamed Monet.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Don't you 'sweetie' me! What were you doing with that peasant!?"

"I only went over to introduce myself, nothing harmful in that."

"Then why was she smiling?"

"Probably from the amount of gifts that she and her brothers got."

Monet was about to respond but the bell rang.

"As much as I would love to continue our talk, we have to get to class." Said Law.

_**Timeskip** _

Ace and Sabo sat down at the back of their Spanish class.

"I heard that their little sister is a sophomore."

"I heard that they moved here from Goa."

"I don't know about you but this is pissing me off." Said Cavendish.

"For once, I agree with you. What do these two cretins have that's so special about them?" Asked Hancock.

"Settle down, class. We have two new students today. Come on up and introduce yourselves." Said Mr. Doldo.

Ace walked up to the front of the class.

"Good morning, my name is Portgas D. Ace. I'm from Goa and I moved to Shinsekai on the weekend, I hope that we can have a good year together."

"His freckles are so cute."

"His hair looks so silky and shiny."

"Quiet down, we still have another person." Said Mr. Doldo.

Sabo wishes that the teacher had forgotten about him.

"My name is Monkey D. Sabo. I'm also from Goa and I'm Ace's younger brother. I hope that we can all get along."

The entire class was looking at him with their mouths open.

"M-Monkey?" Asked Hancock.

"He's lying..." Said Cavendish.

"Monkey D. Dragon is their dad?" Asked one student.

"I'll take my seat." Said Sabo.

He could feel the stares and hear the whispers of his classmates.

"That went well." Said Ace.

"That better be a joke." Said Sabo.  
_________________________________________

Luffy sat down in front of her world history class, not noticing the two girls staring at her.

"So, she's in our class." Said Alvida.

"Looks so." Said Kalifa.

"God answered my prayers today." Said one boy.

"Such a beautiful angel."

There was a group of boys who came in the class with a basket.

"G-good morning..." Said the nervous boy.

"Good morning, how are you?" Asked Luffy with a shining smile.

The boy started sweating bullets and hyperventilating.

"I-I can't do this!"

"Calm down, Haruta. I'll take it from here."

A tall and muscular blond man with a funny hairstyle had a welcoming basket.

"On behalf of the student council, we would like to give you this gift basket to welcome you and your brothers to our school." Said Marco.

"Bullshit!"

"What is it this time, Alvida?" Asked Thatch.

"This is the first that I'm hearing about gift baskets for new students!"

"Don't you think that it's a bit early to try to sleep with her, president?" Asked Kalifa.

"Unlike you, I actually have respect and I would like to show it by welcoming our new students." Said Marco.

"Thanks for the basket, pineapple guy." Said Luffy.

The group started snickering amongst themselves.

"P-pineapple..." Laughed Thatch.

"Oh, dear..." Giggled Izou.

"Try not to laugh, try not laugh..." Said Whitey.

They were interrupted by a loud cough.

"You guys seem to be having a lot of fun." Said Marco.

"No, it was an inside joke." Said Thatch.

"Right, you'll tell me later. My name is Marco."

"My name is-"

She thought about what Sabo had said earlier.

"Luffy."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They left the classroom and were walking back to meeting room.

"See, Haruta. It wasn't bad, not all of the people in this school are smug assholes." Said Thatch.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Aw, he has a little crush on the new girl." Said Izou.

"I do not!" Screamed Haruta.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal to be flustered around a beautiful girl. Hell, even Marco looked like he was about to faint." Said Whitey.

"That is not true." Said Marco.

"Tell that to your sweaty armpits." Said Thatch.

"Whatever, let's just continue the meeting."


	4. Revelation

"Good morning, my little students."

"Good morning, Mr. Redd." Said the students enthusiastically.

"You guys sound more alive than usual."

He looked to his right side and saw Luffy.

"A new student, what's your name?" Asked Shanks.

"My name is Luffy and I just moved here this week."

"Her voice is so cute." Said one boy.

"I'll just check my list for your name."

He was smiling until he fell on her name.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He said.

The entire class looked at Luffy with pale faces and bulging eyes. Even Shanks was a bit shocked but quickly collected himself.

"The founder and CEO of the World Political News Company is her dad!?" Said Kalifa.

"Monet is going to shit herself when she hears this." Said Alvida.

"She doesn't even look or act like she's worth billions of berries." Said one girl.

"Not only is she pretty but also rich and humble." Said one boy.

"Let's continue on to our lesson. Now, who can tell me about the history of Dressrosa?" Asked Shanks.

"Ugh!" Groaned the class.

"Dressrosa is a Hispanic island with a population of roughly six hundred thousand and its capital is Toya. Their culture is a mix of Spanish, Italian and Greek and it was discovered in 1512 by Jaguar D. Saul." Said Luffy.

"Looks like Alvida and Kalifa has some competition now." Said Perona.

"I have a feeling things are going to get interesting around here." Said Koala.

"That's right and you didn't even use your phone." Said Shanks.

"My dad and brother have a lot of books about different countries."

"Class, I'll be back in a second."

He went outside of his classroom and was jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Lord! Someone who'll finally pay attention!" Screamed Shanks.

"Does he know that we can hear him?" Asked Coby.

"That guy's funny." Laughed Luffy.

_**Timeskip** _

Luffy was walking to the lunchroom when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, my name is Perona and this is Koala. We're in your class and we were wondering if you would like to eat with us."

"Sure but I'm meeting up with my brothers. I'll have to tell them."  
_________________________________________

"That was a disaster." Said Sabo.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Ace.

"We didn't even leave the classroom and people were already bugging us to sit with them."

"Excuse me?" Asked Thatch.

"No, we don't want to-" Said Sabo.

"It's not what you think, we genuinely want you guys to sit with us."

"Oh?"

"Since you guys are new here, the student council would like to welcome you. We even gave a gift basket to your sister for all of you." Said Marco.

"Come on, Sabo. Not everyone here is a pretentious douchebag." Said Ace.

"Also, any person who pisses off Hancock and Cavendish can always be my friend." Said Thatch.

"Was it those two guys who were giving us a death glare?"

"Yep and from the looks of it, they're threatened by you guys." Said Marco.

"We've only been here for one day and people already hate us." Said Sabo.

"My name is Thatch and I'm the vice president of the student council."

"I'm Marco, I'm the president of the student council and Thatch's twin brother.

"If you guys still don't want to sit with us, we're not going to force you."

"Sabo?" Asked Ace.

"We'll sit with you guys but our sister will be alone."

"She can sit with us." Said Marco.

"If Haruta doesn't get a panic attack." Said Thatch.

Marco discretely elbowed Thatch.

"Sorry about that, it's just that our friend is a bit-"

"Socially inept around women." Said Thatch.

"At least that means he won't bother Luffy." Said Ace.


	5. Standing Up

**_ Lunchtime _ **

The cafeteria was packed with students sitting down with their friends.

"Unsurprisingly, Luffy has already made some friends." Said Sabo.

"I hope that they don't take advantage of her." Said Ace.

"Trust me, she's in safe hands with those girls." Said Whitey.

"Certainly safer than that table." Said Izou pointing at Monet's group.

"And that one too." Said Haruta pointing at Law's table.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Ace.

"You see that girl with the green hair?Avoid her at all costs, it only takes one rumor and there goes your reputation." Said Thatch.

"Everyone has their noses so far up her ass that no one dares to call her out on her shit, except for a few people." Said Whitey.

"Her friends aren't nearly as bad as her but they're still a bunch of stuck-up snobs." Said Izou.

"And at that table over there, all of them combined probably slept with half of the school." Said Thatch.

"Seeing that you guys are protective of your sister, I suggest that you keep her far away from them." Said Marco.

"Especially from the tattooed guy, the girl with the pink hair and the redhead." Said Whitey.

"Isn't that the same guy who invited us to his party on Saturday?" Asked Sabo.

"At least now, we know his true intentions so we won't go." Said Ace.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that. That tattooed guy is one persistent bastard." Said Thatch.  
_________________________________________

"You moved here from Goa?" Asked Nami.

"Yep, my parents wanted to move closer to their jobs." Said Luffy.

"Since you're new around here, I was thinking that we can all go shopping on Saturday. There's a sale at the mall." Said Perona.

"That'd be great, I need a new outfit for the party." Said Luffy.

"What party?" Asked Vivi.

"The one that Traffy invited me to."

Everyone at the table stopped eating their food and looked at Luffy.

"You don't mean Trafalgar Law?" Asked Koala.

"I think that's his name, it's kinda long to pronounce."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Who's going to tell her?" Asked Perona.

"Luffy, Trafalgar Law is-" Said Robin.

"A man whore and he most likely wants to make you his latest conquest." Said Nami.

"Oh, thanks for warning me." Said Luffy in a sad tone.

"Don't be sad, we can still go shopping." Said Perona.

"It's not that, me and my brothers had the same problem at our old school. People only wanted to be friends with us so they could get something out of it."

"We'll give you some helpful advice. You see those two tables?" Asked Nami.

"Stay far away from them and you'll be fine throughout the rest of the year." Said Robin.

"Got it."

"Vivi, what did I tell you about ordering food for m-" Said Monet.

She looked at Luffy with hatred and anger in her eyes.

"This is who everyone is pissing themselves over?" Asked Monet.

"What the hell do you want now?" Asked Nami.

"Vivi was supposed to stand in line to order for me and my friends and here she is, talking to a bunch of misfits and a homewrecker!" Screamed Monet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's the homewrecker that you're talking about?" Asked Perona.

"That peasant who's sitting next to you! She's trying to steal my man!"

All of the girls except for Vivi were laughing loudly at Monet.

"You're more of a fucking doormat than I thought!" Said Perona.

"Trying to steal someone's man, that's rich coming from you!" Laughed Nami.

"Your 'boyfriend' is the one who was trying to screw her." Said Koala.

"If I were you, I'd keep him on a leash." Said Robin.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you that he invited her to his party." Said Perona.

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Vivi, let's go." Said Monet.

"N-No."

"Get in the line. Now."

"I said no!" Screamed Vivi.

The entire cafeteria looked at her.

"You're such a bitch! That's why Law keeps cheating and you're too damn stupid to realize that he never loved you!"

The place was silent until a few snickers could be heard.

"Looks like your sister finally had enough." Said Marco.

"If there's one thing that we Nefertaris learn, is to never take shit from anyone." Said Whitey.

"It's about time someone knocked that bitch off her high horse." Said Bonney.

"Not bad, Nefertari. Not bad." Said Kid.

"Let's go, girls." Said Vivi.

"Mama's proud of you." Said Perona.

"Lead the way, my little firecracker." Said Nami.

"One more thing."

She mouthed a few words to Monet and her eyes got as big as saucers when she understood what Vivi said.

"Did you guys catch that?" Asked Sadie.

"Is it true?" Asked Bellamy.

"She's the vice captain of the gymnastics team so the experience was very interesting, to say the least." Said Law.

"Oh, my." Said Hancock.

"What did she say?" Asked Alvida.

"I guess Nefertari isn't as innocent as we thought." Said Kalifa.

"Is she serious?" Asked Marco.

"She already told me so I'm not gonna rip his head off." Said Whitey.

The group left the cafeteria and Monet was shell shocked from what had just transpired.

"I wonder what she said to her." Said one boy.

"I've never seen her look so pale." Said one girl.

Monet was seething with rage and marching over to Law's table.

"Let the shitshow commence." Said Kid.

"Nefertari!? Are you kidding me!?" Screamed Monet.

She stormed out of the cafeteria and left everyone else in utter confusion. Except for those who truly understood what happened.


	6. Plan

_**After school** _

Monet and her friends are at The Red Café.

"I can't believe that he slept with her." Said Monet.

"We did warn you about him." Muttered Hancock.

"And he invited that scum to his party."

"For 'scum', she could probably buy our entire lineage." Said Kalifa.

"And still have some money left back to buy all of Shinsekai." Said Alvida.

"What are you guys babbling on about?" Asked Monet.

"Her full name is Monkey D. Luffy." Said Cavendish.

Monet choked on her strawberry lemonade and nearly dropped her mushroom pizza.

"She's a Monkey?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"They're one of the richest families in the world." Said Kalifa.

"Okay, I have a plan." Said Monet.

"If it involves hurting my Luffy, I'm staying out of this one." Said Hancock.

"She doesn't even know that you exist." Said Cavendish.

"For the moment." He said.

"I meant a plan to get back at Law and it involves that girl's older brother."

"Which one?" Asked Alvida.

"The guy with the freckles will do, the blond one's scar is too disgusting to look at."

**_ The next day _ **

"Good morning." Said Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

"Morning." Said their new friends.

"Does this school have any sports teams?" Asked Ace.

"We have a list of them, I'll show you guys all the-" Said Marco.

"Ah!" Said Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sabo.

They saw dozens of letters and gifts fall out of her locker.

"Who's Hancock?" Asked Luffy.

"Let me see those, if you don't mind." Said Whitey.

She read one of them and started laughing.

"Come on, we want to laugh too." Said Izou.

"Hancock is in love with her!" She laughed.

"What!?" Screamed everyone.

"He's one of Monet's friends so I don't trust him." Said Perona.

"Oh, wow." Said Haruta pointing to a gold necklace with a ruby stone.

"Holy shit." Said Thatch.

"To my beautiful angel, I bought this to show just how much you mean to me but then I realized how priceless you are." Read Koala.

"He actually called someone other than himself beautiful." Said Izou.

"Hell must be experiencing one rough blizzard right now." Said Nami.

"Candy!" Screamed Luffy.

"Don't eat it. It means that you accept his gift." Said Sabo.

"But Ace is eating the peanut brittle."

He looked at his older brother and saw him trying to clean the crumbs off his face.

"Whose side are you on?" Asked Sabo.

"It would be a waste of food to throw all of this away." Said Ace.

"Put. It. Down."

"A little heads up, I'm taking the necklace." Said Nami.

They gave all of the candy and cards to Sabo and he threw them away in the nearest garbage.

"Tch, buzzkill." Said Ace.

"Party pooper." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the bad guy as usual."

They went to class but they didn't know that someone was watching them from afar. He went over to the garbage and smirked when he saw the discarded gifts.

"Boa Hancock, challenge accepted." Said Law.  
________________________________________

"I wonder if she got them." Said Hancock.

"Did you buy out the entire store for her?" Asked Alvida.

"I was tempted to but I didn't want to look crazy."

"But buying a three thousand dollar necklace after knowing her for only one day is normal?" Asked Cavendish.

"Love makes you do strange things." Said Hancock.

"Speaking of crazy, where's Monet?" Asked Kalifa.

"She said that she'll be late." Said Alvida.

At that moment, Monet walked in and all eyes were on her.

She was wearing a form fitting black skirt and a maroon top that showed just enough cleavage for it to be barely breaking the dress code. She had also dyed her green hair in black and curled it.

"Whoa..." Said one girl.

"She's even hotter than usual." Said a boy.

"Someone's looking for a rebound again." Said Sadie.

"Must be nice to not have any shame." Said Perona.

"Um, why is she coming over to our table?"

"That's a very good question, Haruta. Why is she?" Asked Marco in an angry tone.

She went over to them and set her eyes on Ace who was eating his breakfast.

"Good morning." Said Monet.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Asked Thatch.

"I only want to introduce myself to the new students."

"Why didn't you look at me when you did it?" Asked Sabo.

"I was trying to pay attention to both of you at the same time."

"You're still not looking at me."

"So, Ace. Do any girls interest you?" Asked Monet.

"There is one person but it's a bit soon."

"Oh, I'm sure that person wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just came here yesterday."

"Trust me, I know that I would love it if a guy tells me what's on his heart."

"Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Aww..."

Monet expected him to profess his love to her but he went over to Nami's table instead.

"Good morning again, ladies." Said Ace.

"Hello again, Ace." Said the girls.

"I have something to ask Vivi."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've only known you for less than two days but I wanted to know if you're not busy after school, can we go to the Red Café together?"

"O-Oh, umm...yes." Said Vivi.

"Calm down, Viv. You're getting red." Said Nami.

"She's not the only one." Said Robin pointing to Ace.

"I-I'll be going back to my table now."

He saw his friends and brother snickering while Monet had a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong, you guys?"

"Nothing, Ace." Said Marco.

"We're just proud of you for asking her out." Said Sabo.

"Careful now, Monet. You keep doing that face, it'll stay like that." Said Whitey.

"And she said yes." Said Ace.

He turned around and smiled at Monet.

"I owe you one. If you hadn't encouraged me, I would've never had the guts to ask her out."

"Is she okay? She's getting red and her hands are trembling." Said Haruta.

"That's a side effect of her not being able to get what she wants." Said Izou.

Monet slowly walked over to her table, stared off into space and ignored her friends until the bell rang.


	7. Try Outs

Two girls were eyeing Luffy on the soccer field with Nami and Whitey.

"She's pretty good." Said Bonney.

"We could use a girl like her on the team." Said Sadie.

"In more ways than one." She smirked.

"Oh, you naughty girl."

"You're not too shabby." Said Whitey.

"I'm guessing that you have some experience." Said Nami.

"I used to play soccer at my last high school and I was the captain in junior high." Said Luffy.

"Years of experience under your belt, I like it." Said Whitey.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, Luffy. You're in." Said Nami.

"Yes!!!"

Luffy was jumping up and down, laughing excitedly.

"Easy now, we don't want you to burn out too much energy." Said Whitey.  
_________________________________________

The cheerleading team was practicing outside that day.

"That stupid-"

"Hey, captain!" Screamed Kalifa.

"Huh?" Asked Monet.

"You've been staring at the soccer team for almost ten minutes, what's going on with you?"

"Look over there."

Kalifa saw Luffy and pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing.

"Look at her, the little tramp." Said Monet.

"Okay, let's just get back to practicing our routine before one of your veins pop."  
_________________________________________

The rest of the track team were watching the field in awe.

"He's actually keeping up with them."

"And I thought that Kid and Bellamy were monsters."

"I don't care what anyone says, those three are not human."

"I'm kicking your asses!" Screamed Ace.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, pretty boy!" Screamed Kid.

"Both of you two can shut your traps because I'm winning this!" Screamed Bellamy.

"We'll see about that, blondie!" Said Ace and Kid.

The tryout dissolved into a competition between the three of them and it ended in a draw.

"I'm gonna get you next time." Said Kid.

"Next time?" Asked Ace.

"That's his way of saying that you made the cut." Said Bellamy.

"Awesome."  
_________________________________________

"You're the captain of the swimming team?" Asked Sabo.

"You sound surprised." Said Law.

"Unfortunately, we can't make it to your party. Something came up."

"Something like rumors?"

"Are they true?"

"That's up to you to find out."

"Seeing what happened in the cafeteria on Tuesday, I'm a bit inclined to believe those rumors." Said Sabo.

"I'm guessing that you won't be trying out." Said Law.

"You're damn right about that."

Sabo was walking away and Law addressed him.

"That's too bad and I wanted to have a little competition with you."

"You can piss off with that idea, I'll tell you that much."

"I am captain so I can understand why you would feel threatened by me."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said that you're too much of a coward to go up against me."

Even though he's the most sensible one between Ace and Luffy. They all have something in common, one hell of a competitive streak.

"Where's your changing room?" Asked Sabo.

"Hold on a second, it wouldn't be a real competition without some rewards now, would it?" Said Law.

"If it's money, I don't gamble."

"When I win, you three will have to come to my party."

"And when I win, you'll have to stay away from us."

"And I thought that I was cocky, you got yourself a deal."

To seal their bet, they shook each other's hands.

"The dress code is Midnight Black." Said Law.

"Such useless information that I'm never going to use." Said Sabo.


	8. Competition

The swim team and many other students were watching the match in fascination and in shock.

"Good Lord, how long have they been at it?" Asked Hancock.

"I stopped counting after ninety laps." Said Cavendish.

"Looks like Trafalgar finally met his match." Said Bartolomeo.

"Where's the vice captain in all of this?" Asked Coby.

"I'm right here." Said Robin.

"We've been here the entire time." Said Koala.

"So, who wants to place their bets?" Said Nami.

"One hundred on Trafalgar!"

"A hundred on Sabo!" Said Thatch.

"Two hundred on Sabo!" Said Marco.

"Okay, keep it coming people!" Said Nami.

"Three hundred on Trafalgar!"

"Five hundred on-" Said Ace.

"What is going on in here!?"

Everyone turned around and saw a tall white haired man.

"Crap, it's the coach." Said Nami.

"You kids do realize that tryouts ended nearly half an hour ago?" Asked Smoker.

"You might want to say that a bit louder for them." Said Cavendish pointing to two boys in the pool.

"What the...!? Trafalgar! Monkey! That's enough!" He screamed.

Smoker took out his whistle and blew it as loud as possible. The boys stopped swimming and looked at each other.

"You're not too bad." Said Law.

"I could say the same to you." Said Sabo.

"Get out of the pool, get dressed and go to class immediately! You two are lucky that I won't give you guys detention!" Screamed Smoker.

_**Timeskip** _

Luffy is sitting in the cafeteria with her friends.

"How was soccer tryouts?" Asked Robin.

"It was awesome! I got in!" Said Luffy.

"Good for you, but I wished that you wanted to join the fashion club." Said Perona.

"Speaking about clubs, Sabo is interested in joining the creative writing club."

"W-Wait a minute, he wants to what!?" Asked Koala.

"Aww, her crush is going to be in the same club as her." Said Nami.

"I don't have a crush on him."

"We saw the way that you were looking at him earlier in the pool." Said Robin.

"I...well-"

"Cat got your tongue?" Said Nami.

"Whatever..." Said Koala.  
_________________________________________

"Sabo?" Said Ace.

"..."

"Sa-bo!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit lost today." Said Haruta.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired from all of the swimming."

"It couldn't be because you have a massive crush on Koala." Said Izou.

"No, I don't."

"Explain yesterday, when we were at the library and you spent the entire time staring at her while she was reading." Said Ace.

"I was interested in the book that she had, that's all."

"So interested that your cheeks were pink?"

"It was my dust allergy acting up."

"If it makes you feel any better, she also stares at you and her face gets pink too." Said Haruta in an innocent tone.

"..."

"Did I say something wrong? His face is getting red like Monet's."

"His face is red for a different reason, Haruta." Said Marco.

"I think you broke him." Said Thatch.

"Would you look at that? It's two-sided." Said Whitey.

"And to make things better, she's on the creative writing club." Said Izou.

"You hear that?" Said Ace.

"I'll do it. I don't know how but I'll ask her out." Said Sabo.


	9. The List

Cancel 

**_ One week later _ **

"I hope that I get a good Spanish tutor." Said Nami.

"I know what you mean, I swear that Mr. Dracule's class is getting harder every other day." Said Vivi.

"I wish that I had Robin's big brain, that way I could be good in everything." Said Luffy.

"I'm not good in everything." Said Robin.

"Yes, you are." Said the girls.

They were walking to read the list for their assigned tutors when Monet ran up to Luffy and started shouting at her.

"You fucking hussy!" Screamed Monet.

"What's wrong, magnet?" Asked Luffy.

"My name is- whatever! What exactly is your game here!?"

"What are you talking about? I'm only going to check the list for my tutor."

"A little spoiler, your science tutor is my boyfriend!"

"Traffy's my tutor!?"

"She even has a nickname for him..." Said Monet.

"I think it's adorable."

They followed the voice and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Out of all of the arrogant pricks in this school, why did it have to be you?"

"Nice to see you too, Nami." Said Law.

"What do you want?" Asked Robin.

"I only wanted to see my not-so-little student."

"I'm changing tutors." Said Luffy.

"Good luck with that. You can ask the principal, everyone already has their assigned tutor and the only way that you can change is if I do something bad which I haven't."

"Yet." Said Nami.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"No problem and since this is about science, I can put it on pause."

He was walking past her and stopped to whisper in her ear.

"After I'm done with tutoring you for the semester, we can have a more private session so you can get a firsthand experience with the male anatomy."

"I-I have to go the bathroom!" Screamed a reddening Luffy.

"What the hell did you say to her!?" Screamed Nami.

"Why don't you ask Monet or Vivi for some clarity?" Said Law.

"I'm going to check on her." Said Vivi.

"I'm coming too, if I spend any more time around him, I'll end up ripping his head off." Said Nami.  
_________________________________________

Luffy was in the girl's bathroom trying to collect her thoughts.

She doesn't really know much about sex except that you need be naked with someone else.

That is until yesterday at the library when she did something that was unlike her.

_**Flashback** _

Luffy was at the library with her brothers doing her history homework.

"This is so boring." Said Luffy.

"You said it." Said Ace while doing his English assignment.

"I'm going to get a book." Said Sabo.

Luffy got up and lazily walked over to the history section. She saw the book that she was looking for but it was on a high shelf.

"Damn it, I can reach it. Just a little more." She said while jumping.

She felt a dark shadow over her and it grabbed the book.

"Hey, I was getting that."

She turned around to confront the person and gulped when she saw him.

"I only wanted to help out a beautiful girl." Said Law.

"Thanks a lot, Traffy."

She tried to take the book but he held it up.

"I'll give it if you jump for me."

"That's it? Okay, then."

She was jumping up and down, not realizing where Law's eyes were looking.

"Can I stop now?"

"Turn around and continue, then you can stop."

She did that and Law's mind went to an even darker place.

"I see soccer practice paid off and you can stop now."

He placed the book in front of Luffy on the shelf and held her hips from behind.

"Um, Traffy?"

He held her close to him and was kissing her neck. His hands were caressing her thighs.

"T-Traffy."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I feel weird." Said Luffy.

"In a good way or in a bad way?"

"I don't know but my pants feels hot."

"I'm going to do something and if you don't like it, tell me to stop. Okay?"

He moved his hands further up her chest area and slowly started fondling her.

She was covering her mouth with both hands to hide the noise and that turned him on even more.

Luffy wasn't sure what was going on but it was feeling good. All of a sudden, she felt something hard press against her and she instinctively grinded on it and heard Law gasped in her ear.

"Luffy."

"You like that?"

They continued for a few more minutes because it's not as if people go to the history section in the first place, except for Robin.

She turned around and kissed him. Law bit her bottom lip and Luffy opened her mouth. Their tongues came into contact with one another and were dancing in each other's mouths.

She let out a tiny squeak when he grabbed her butt and roughly played with it.

His tongue went deeper and she was moaning.

They stopped and were breathing heavily.

"I wish that we could continue this further but I have to do my homework." Said Law.

"I'm tired but that was fun."

"Next time, how about we do this in a less public place?"

"I can't, we'll end up having sex and I don't want that."

"You're more of a foreplay kind of person."

"What's foreplay?"

"Non penetrative sex, like all of the stuff that we just did."

"Aren't you with Monet?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore."

"If you're with her, I can't do it. It's better if we don't do anything like this ever again."

He was shocked because this was the first time that a girl had rejected him.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but I don't want to ruin anything." Said Luffy.

She took the book and left Law alone with his thoughts.


	10. Toxic

**_ The next day _ **

The morning started off normal as any other day except for the green haired teen who was speed walking to her school.

"Good morn-"

"Fuck off!" Screamed Monet.

She continued her walk, pushing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be standing in her way.

"Here comes Hurricane Monet again." Said Gambia.

"I kinda feel bad for the poor bastard who has to deal with her." Said Bartolomeo.

She slammed open the entrance and stormed her way into the cafeteria.

She kicked in the door and nearly broke off its hinges.

"Where. Is. Monkey D. Luffy!?" Screamed Monet.

Her voice was loud enough to silence the entire place.

"I'm here." Said Luffy innocently.

"She actually responded." Said Helmeppo.

"It was nice knowing her." Said Coby.

She ran over to her table and immediately jumped on her.

"Fight!" Screamed a student.

"Luffy!" Shouted her brothers.

Her brothers, friends, even Hancock and Cavendish held them back from killing each other.

"Let me go!" Screeched Monet.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Shouted Luffy.

"You destroyed our relationship! He broke up with me last night!"

"You heard Vivi! He never even loved you in the first place!"

"Everything was going so well until you and your brothers came along and fucked it up!"

"That's not our problem! You're the one being a jackass for no reason!"

Ace and Sabo were struggling with holding back Luffy.

"She's really mad, isn't she?" Asked Ace.

"What do you think!?" Asked Sabo.

Cavendish and Hancock also had trouble with Monet.

"Category five?" Asked Hancock.

"More like twelve!" Said Cavendish.

"That's enough!"

Law glared at Monet and she swallowed her saliva when his cold gray eyes pierced her soul.

"Didn't I say to leave her alone because she had nothing to do with this?"

"Uh-"

"I already told you that this breakup was long overdue."

"B-"

"Vivi is right, I never loved you and you never loved me."

"..."

"You only wanted to date me because a 'princess needs her prince', that's what you told Faia, right?"

"How..."

"She's my cousin, remember whenever I wanted to end our relationship and you would always threaten to kill yourself?"

"Did she tell you everything?"

"You told her that it was one of your 'tactics' for keeping me 'well-behaved'."

The cafeteria was deathly silent until a whisper broke it.

"Holy crap." Whispered Haruta.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Said Ace.

"I don't even have a witty remark to make about that." Said Whitey.

"And I thought that I was nuts." Said Sadie.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm done watching this." Said Alvida while leaving.

"Me too, I'm leaving." Said Kalifa.

"That is just wrong." Said Hancock.

"I'm no saint but emotional blackmail is a completely different story." Said Cavendish.

"It seems that even your friends are disturbed by your actions." Said Robin.

"They're a bunch of pricks but I can't blame them, what you did was emotionally abusive." Said Nami.

"That still doesn't excuse his past behavior but that's just sick." Said Koala.

"What's going on?" Asked Luffy.

"Monet is a bad person, Lulu." Said Vivi.

"I'm leaving before I get secondhand bitchiness." Said Perona.

One by one, students were leaving until Monet was alone in the cafeteria.


	11. Secrets

**_ Three months later _ **

Law and Luffy were in the library studying under the watchful eyes of her brothers and their girlfriends.

"How did you do?" Asked Law.

"I got a A- on my biology test." Said Luffy.

"Not good enough."

"Come on, I actually got an A this time."

"We're not stopping until you get an A+."

"How about just an A instead?"

"I want an A+."

"Ugh..."

Luffy buried her head under her science book.

"I'll never be as smart as you and Robin."

"You won't be if you keep up that attitude."

"My head hurts."

"Fine, you can take a break."

Law went on his phone and started shuffling through his playlist.

"Um, Traffy?"

He took off his headphones and looked at Luffy with his piercing gray eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, the only reason why I-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do and you're the one who takes the tests."

"Okay, then."

Luffy knew that Law had requested to be her tutor until the end of the school year or until she gets an A+ in all of her scientific subjects.  
_________________________________________

In a park, there was a green haired woman dressed in a black trenchcoat with a red beret and a pair of sunglasses sitting down on a bench.

She was sitting down on a bench reading a magazine when someone dressed in a similar fashion sat down next to her.

"You got the info?"

"Of course, my dear niece."

He gave her four files with names on them.

"-Monkey D. Luffy, daughter of Shadow D. Raven. The leader of the Kuja Gang who had to run away to protect her family's life and still sends her child gifts and tens of thousands of berries a month.  
-Portgas D. Ace, son of the deceased Gol D. Roger who was the leader of the Gold Mafia. His mother, Portgas D. Rouge was a high-end escort before becoming a florist and his father left them an enormous inheritance.  
-Monkey D. Sabo, born Nobela Sabo is the son of the former mayor of Goa, Nobela Outlook III and of the aristocrat Didit. They were arrested for child abuse after burning and beating him over the course of several days with an iron.  
-Trafalgar D. Water Law, the son of two prominent doctors who were murdered in a home invasion gone wrong. The thieves set the house on fire and the kids were rescued but the little sister died several days later from her injuries."

"Thank you so much, uncle Morgans."

"Nobody messes with my darling Monet."

_**Timeskip** _

Rouge was at home reading a book when she received a social media alert.

When she opened her account she dropped her book and her hands started trembling.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dragon.

He saw the post and was red with anger.

"How could this have happen?" Asked Rouge.

"How did they get all of this information?" Asked Dragon.

"Where are the kids?" Asked Garp.

"Since it's Friday night, they went out with their friends." Said Rouge.

"God, I can't imagine how they'll feel after this." Said Dragon.

"Especially Ace, I don't think that he's going to be too happy when he finds out who's his real dad." Said Garp.

_**Somewhere in the North Blue District** _

Rosinante had just arrived home after finishing his shift as a speech therapist.

"Law, I'm home!"

"..."

"Law, are you there?"

He went upstairs to his son's bedroom and knocked on his door but received no response.

He opened the door was horrified by what he saw.

Law was sitting on his bed with bloody fists and his walls had holes in them.

"My God! What have you done!?" Screamed Rosinante.

He went under Law's bed and took out his first aid kit. He was taking care of his son's wounds when he looked at him and saw his red eyes.

"The computer." Said Law.

Rosinante looked at the screen and froze.

"Who would do such an awful thing?"

"It was that bitch..."

"Law, cal-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!? My entire life is on the goddamn internet now!"

Rosinante gently hugged him and Law collapsed into his arms.

"Corazon..."

"Let it all out, son."


	12. Their Pasts

Luffy was crying in her room and hugging a strawhat that her mom had sent along with a pirate ship playhouse for her seventh birthday.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"It's me, sweetheart." Said Dragon.

He went inside and sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Daddy, why?"

"I miss her too but because of her lifestyle, she couldn't stay with us."

"Where is she now?"

"No one knows but Raven herself."

He took Luffy into his arms let her use him as a pillow to cry on.  
_________________________________________

Sabo was in his bathroom and wearing nothing but his boxers.

He was carefully scanning every cut, scar and cigar burn on his body.

He opened his cabinet and saw old receipts for ointment and painkillers.

Garp came inside and put his hand on Sabo's right shoulder.

"How can anyone ever love a damaged freak like me?"

"It's quite simple, you have an amazing personality, you're one of the smartest in your entire school, you have a loving girlfriend and you're the star swimmer of your team."

"..."

"I'm not trying to kiss your ass or anything but all of that makes you one of the strongest and bravest people that I've ever met and I was in the navy."

"How so?"

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, you went through hell as a kid and look at you now. Those scars didn't stop you from becoming a great ass swimmer now, did it?"

"It didn't."

"They didn't stop you from having a family, friends and even a girlfriend."

"..."

"While those bastards are wasting away in a prison cell, you're out here living your best life on your own terms and not theirs."  
_________________________________________

Rouge was sitting on the floor, her back against Ace's door.

"Ace..." Said Rouge.

"..."

"Ace, at least let me explain."

He opened the door and furiously glared at his mother.

"Almost eighteen years...when were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn't know how to-"

"How to say that you were basically a fancy prostitute or that my dad was a mafia leader or that he left millions of berries in life insurance and one more little info, that he was a fucking crime boss!?"

"..."

"The worst part is that I didn't find out from you but from some random stranger on the internet!"

He slammed the door so hard that the family pictures fell off the walls.

**_ Timeskip _ **

All three adults sat down on the couch.

"Luffy cried herself to sleep." Said Dragon.

"Sabo's been in the pool for over two hours." Said Garp.

"Ace doesn't even want to see me." Said Rouge.

"What did Sengoku say?" Asked Dragon.

"Things are not going any better on Rosinante's side either, Law hasn't left his room since last night." Said Garp.

"Who would invade someone's private life like this?"Asked Rouge.

"According to Rosi, the most probable suspect would be someone named Monet."

"I think I heard that name already."

"That's because she's Morgans' niece." Said Dragon.

"You don't mean..." Said Rouge.

"The same bastard who tried to destroy my business almost twenty years ago."

"So that's how she was able to get all of that information on us." Said Garp.

"Can't we report them to the police?" Asked Rouge.

"Under normal circumstances, we would but the chief of police is Morgans' older brother, Spandam." Said Dragon.

"Is there anyone in this town who's not corrupted?"

"It's just the blood of that family that's tainted with evil." Said Garp.


	13. Alliance

It was a windy Sunday afternoon, the park was desolate and quiet but the orange leaves on the ground made the place beautiful.

Four teens under a gazebo were discussing an important issue.

"An alliance?" Asked Luffy.

"We need to stick together because trust me, I know Monet. She's not going to stop until she's satisfied." Said Law.

"What does she want from us?" Asked Ace.

"She wants to destroy any shred of reputation and self-esteem that we have. She won't stop until we've been completely broken from the inside out."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Sabo.

"Tomorrow, we go to school and act like nothing's happened. At the end of the day, meet me in classroom 1-C and Portgas will bring his computer."

Ace had a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"As much as it pains me to ask for your assistance, we're going to need your computer expertise." Said Law.

"Yes! I'm gonna hack someone's computer!"

"Keep it down, that isn't something that you should be screaming!" Said Sabo.

_**The next day** _

They walked out of the car and went inside the school.

Everyone stopped their conversations and were staring at the trio.

"Remember what he said, act normal." Whispered Sabo.

"Kinda hard to do that when the entire school is watching us like we just killed someone." Whispered Ace.

"Good morning, you guys!" Said Vivi.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry." Said Koala.

"I agree, let's go." Said Marco.

They went with their friends, Whitey and Nami gave a death glare to anyone who were staring or whispering.

Law came in with his group of friends and they've all known each other since middle school so they have a protective streak.

"What the hell are you idiots staring at?" Asked Bellamy.

"Honestly, you people are pathetic." Said Sadie.

"Acting all high and mighty as if your shit doesn't stink." Said Bonney.

"Anyone of you scumbags say a word, and I'll make sure that the last thing you'll ever see is my fist connecting to your face!" Screamed Kid.

It's no surprise that everyone had returned to what they were doing after being threatened by two different groups.

_**In world history class** _

Luffy was writing down her notes, ignoring all the stares and whispers.

All of a sudden, a loud noise was heard in front of the classroom, startling everyone. Shanks had took out his ruler and hit it so hard against his desk that it broke in half.

"Don't you think instead of gossiping like a bunch of old hags, you could be answering the questions like Luffy is doing?" Said Shanks holding back his anger.

"Her mom is still a criminal though." Said Rummy.

"Oh, shut up! At least her mom isn't such an alcoholic that she was named after a drink! Said Alvida.

Everyone turned around to look at Alvida.

"Everyone in this class has something that we wish that others could never find out about! So quit acting like innocent angels who could do no wrong!" Said Kalifa.

The class was deathly silent but Kalifa didn't notice Shanks and Luffy smiling at her.  
_________________________________________

At the back of their Spanish class, two boys were waiting for their test papers.

"Portgas, you got an A and Monkey, an A+ as usual." Mr. Doldo.

"Thank you, sir." Said the boys.

"They probably cheated." Said Pudding.

"Wouldn't be surprised considering who's his dad." Said Porscha.

"Is he ever going to cover up that thing? It looks hideous." Said Pudding.

"Excuse me, girls?" Asked Hancock.

"Good morning, ladies." Said Cavendish.

"Oh, it's you guys. How can I help you two?"

"First off, you can cut that fake little accent of yours, Charlotte." Said Cavendish.

"Secondly, can you and Jones stop your useless chatter and actually work in class if you want good grades?" Said Hancock.

"And you're the last person to be talking about appearances, Charlotte. Considering that little touch up that you had to get on your nose twice and yes darling, we know about that." Said Cavendish.

"And Miss Jones, that jealousy is only making you uglier with each passing second so knock it off and both of you can turn your bitter heads around." Said Hancock.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Asked Cavendish.

"You said it." Said Hancock.

Well, would you look at that? I guess Izou was right, they're not as bad as her." Said Sabo.

"At least they have a mind of their own." Said Ace.


	14. Revenge

They went inside of the classroom and saw Law along with two other people.

"Usopp?" Asked Luffy.

"Vivi?" Asked Ace.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Sabo.

"They along with Portgas are going to hack into Monet's computer." Said Law.

"What!?" Screamed the trio.

"Vivi, you're a hacker?" Asked Ace.

"I'm sorry for not-"

He hugged and kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't think that it was possible but I love you even more now." Said Ace.

"Usopp, you're one too?" Asked Luffy.

"I thought that you were just the artsy kid of the school." Said Sabo.

"Nobody likes a one trick pony." Said Usopp.

"It's three thirty so by now Monet just got out of her limo and is heading to her midafternoon yoga lesson. After that, she's going to go to the spa for a full body massage and to the sauna. Then, to a local artisanal restaurant and finally, she has her clarinet lessons in the late evening."

"Whoa." Said everyone in awe.

"I fucking hate how I know all of this." Said Law.

"She really put you through the wringer, didn't she?" Asked Ace.

"You have no idea and we've been together since freshman year."

Everybody in the classroom sucked in their teeth.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home and take a long shower." Said Law.

_**Timeskip** _

"You guys found anything yet?" Asked Ace.

"Nothing at all." Said Usopp.

"Come on, this is Monet that we're talking about. She must have some dirt on her." Said Vivi.

"You're sexy when you get all vengeful." Said Ace.

"Uh, guys? Did we check that file?" Asked Usopp.

"We didn't." Said Vivi.

Ace opened it and all three of their jaws dropped.

"Holy crap." Said Usopp.

"Mother of computers..." Said Vivi.

"Guys, we've hit the mother load. Wake the others up." Said Ace.  
_________________________________________

Everyone was looking at the computer screen in shock and horror.

"She has every single student's file." Said Sabo.

"That's some scary shit, for someone to have all of your information at their fingertips." Said Law.

"What do we do now?" Asked Luffy.

"Delete everything." Said Usopp.

"Crash her phone and computer." Said Vivi.

"Portgas, can you hack into Morgans phone and computer, and delete everything in there as well?" Asked Law.

"Watch me."

"It's time for all of this misery to end and for the first time in her life, she's not going to win." Said Vivi.

Three of them were typing away on their computers, the English teacher opened the door and walked in.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Asked Kuzan.

"Computer science club." Said Vivi without looking away from her screen.

"Oh, fair enough."

He left the room and opened the door again.

"Hey, wait a minute..."

They waited for him to continue his sentence.

"Ah, I forgot. You kids have a good day now."

He left for the final time.

"It's a good thing that Mr. Aokiji is crazy." Said Luffy.

"You got that right." Said Sabo.

"It's done." Said Ace.

"Finally, it's all over." Said Usopp.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow." Said Vivi.


	15. Aftermath

_**The same night** _

"Daddy!" Screamed Monet.

"Yes, sweet-"

"I got hacked!"

"Did you save all the files on your USB stick?" Asked Caesar.

"I did but the glitch ruined it!"

"Oh dear, luckily for you I saved-"

"Excuse me, mister Clown?"

"This better be good, Broodman." Said Caesar.

"Your computer is acting weird, sir."

"What!?"

Monet and her dad pushed their butler out of the way and rushed to his room.

His computer and phone were glitching and the USB stick was still on his computer.

He ripped it out but he knew that it I was too late.

"Broodman!" Screamed Caesar.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to get Morgans on the phone! He better have a damn good reason why his 'top notch' internet security system got hacked!"

_**Timeskip** _

"What do you mean that you got hacked too!?" Screamed Caesar.

"I mean what I said! My phone and computer were also hacked!" Said Morgans.

"It was Law, I could feel it!" Screamed Monet.

"I'm going to make sure that I put my best men on this case! I'll make that bastard and whoever helped him pay!" Said Spandam.

_**The next day** _

It was peaceful and quiet Tuesday morning, the birds were chirping and the leaves were rustling from the gentle autumn breeze.

"Trafalgar Law!" Screamed Monet.

"This day was starting off so well that I was beginning to think that it was too good to be true and I was right." Said Sadie.

"What did you do this time?" Asked Kid.

"Nothing at all, I haven't spoken to her in over three months." Said Law.

Monet pushed over anyone that was in her way and made it over to Law's table.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Haven't talked in over three months and that's the first thing that you tell me?"

"You did it, didn't you!?"

"What are you shouting about this time?"

"You hacked my family's phones and computers!"

"That's one way of calling me a genius but I didn't do it."

"Who else could've done it!?"

"Anonymous?"

"Keep joking, Law. I'll have my uncle throw your ass in prison and personally melt the key!"

Monet left the cafeteria and Law's friends started laughing at her.

"You are one cunning little bastard." Said Kid.

"We know that you got someone else to do it for you." Said Bellamy.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Said Sadie.

"The only thing that I gotta problem with is that you didn't expose the skank like she did to you." Said Bonney.  
_________________________________________

The siblings were walking to eat their breakfast when Monet bumped into them.

"You three did it too!"

"This morning was so nice but you just had to screw it up." Said Sabo.

"My family got hacked!"

"With an ax!?" Screamed Ace and Luffy.

"No, you boneheads! Our phones and computers!"

"Oh." Said Ace and Luffy.

"You three and Law have committed a serious crime!"

"I didn't know that you were the judge, jury and the executioner." Said Sabo.

"Look, we know how it feels to have our privacy invaded." Said Ace.

"We would never do that to someone else." Said Luffy.

"We'll see if you're still innocent bystanders when my uncle puts you all under the polygraph test!"

She stormed off to her classroom and left the group in the hallway.

"Polygraph, huh?" Asked Ace.

"As long as we stay calm and daydream about something nice, it's not an issue." Said Sabo.

"Can I daydream about meat?"

"Yes, Luffy. You can." Said Ace and Sabo.

"Okay then, I'll pass it for sure."


	16. The Test

All of the adults were downstairs waiting on the kids.

"Will you twerps get down here already!?" Screamed Garp.

"I look like an idiot!" Said Ace.

"I look like an old lady!" Said Luffy.

"I look like I'm going through a midlife crisis!" Said Sabo.

"That is it! You kids either come down here or we'll drag you all downstairs!" Screamed Dragon.

They came down and were looking at each other with sorrowful eyes.

Ace and Sabo were each wearing a checkered vest and a light blue shirt underneath along with men's khakis. Both of them had slicked back hair.

Luffy was wearing an old-fashioned floral print dress. Her hair was in a bun and had long flowing curls in front.

"You kids are going down to the precinct dressed like the wonderful and mature children that you all are." Said Rouge.

"I'm gonna burn this as soon as we're done." Said Ace.

"Same here." Said Sabo.  
_________________________________________

They were walking out in the parking lot when they saw Rosinante's car driving up.

"Rosi's here." Said Garp.

He parked and got out of his car to greet them.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Rosinante.

"Good afternoon, Rosi." Said the adults.

"Hey." Said the trio.

"Why are you kids so glum? You look so adorable and mature at the same time."

"You know that you don't have to lie to us, right?" Asked Ace.

"I'm not lying and Law is dressed in a similar fashion as you three."

He turned around but Law was nowhere to be found.

"Law?"

"I'm not leaving this car! I look like I got dressed for the early bird special!"

"Excuse me for a bit."

Rosinante went back into his car and argued with Law for a few minutes until the passenger door opened.

Law was dressed the same way as Ace and Sabo. His hair was also slicked back.

"Isn't he my little gentleman?"

"Don't push it, Cora." Said Law.

"All of our kids look like fine, law abiding citizens, don't they?" Asked Garp.

"Kill me now." Said Law.

"Please end my suffering." Said Sabo.

"I hate myself." Said Ace.

"I wanna go home and eat!" Said Luffy.

"Glad to see that we're all on the same page." Said Dragon.

**_ Timeskip _ **

The adults were in the waiting room when Monet, her dad and her uncles came in.

"Dragon, long time no see." Said Morgans.

"Unfortunately, my prayers didn't work. I never wanted to see you again but I guess twenty years is good enough."

"Hello, Garp." Said Spandam.

"Hello, you corrupted piece of trash."

"Rosi, are you still teaching people how to speak?" Asked Caesar.

"Depends, are you still stealing medication to sell them over to the black market?"

"Last I checked, I was acquitted."

"And last I checked, the witnesses suddenly 'disappeared' and were never heard from again."

The polygraph examiners came out and presented their results.

"Miss Monkey passed with flying colors."

"What!?" Screamed Monet.

"Mr. Monkey also did well on his test."

"So did Mr. Portgas."

"Mr. Trafalgar was exceptionally honest, it takes a +3 to pass and he got a +11. It's quite rare to accomplish that."

"You hear that, you bunch of oafs?" Said Rouge.

"You can quit the witchhunt on our kids now." Said Rosinante.

"What a complete waste of time and resources." Said Garp.

"That's impossible." Said Morgans.

"They probably screwed up the tests." Said Caesar.

"Those four are my best examiners, nothing gets past them." Said Spandam.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to leave." Said Law.

"I demand another round of tests!" Screamed Monet.

"For Christ's sake, give it a rest! We didn't hack anything! Just leave us alone already!" Screamed Ace.

"Do you treat all of your underage suspects like this?" Asked Sabo.

"I'm tired and hungry, we passed the test. Can we leave now?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes we can, Sugarbear." Said Rouge.

"I think it's best that we leave. The longer I stay here, the more I want to sue the hell out of these people for slander and defamation!" Said Dragon.

"Fine, they're free to go." Said Spandam.

"Finally." Said Law.


	17. True Feelings

_**Later that night** _

Law was at the Monkey residence.

"Won't they search for the IP address?" Asked Law.

"We used a special software system so their chances of finding out are slim to none." Said Ace.

"I'm glad that's over with." Said Sabo.

"What did you guys daydream about?" Asked Luffy.

"Building robots with Vivi." Said Ace.

"Swimming with Koala." Said Sabo.

"Sticking a knife through Spandam's head." Said Law.

"I daydreamed about Traffy feeding me bacon."

"..."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I think that I should leave now, it's getting a bit late. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, have a good night." Said Law.

"Yeah, see ya." Said Ace.

"See you at practice." Said Sabo.

Law left the house and drove home. Ace and Sabo were looking at Luffy with concern.

"Lu?" Asked Ace.

"Hmm?"

"You daydreamed about him?"

"Do you have a crush on him?" Asked Sabo.

"I dunno, I like to see him but every time he speaks to me, my tummy starts hurting."

"Oh, no." Said Ace.

"Lu, that is a crush." Said Sabo.

"Then, I guess that I do have one."

"Welp, that's enough surprises for today." Said Ace.

"I'm going to bed." Said Sabo.

They left their sister alone in the living room.

"Guys, was it something that I said?"  
_________________________________________

Law rushed upstairs to his room, ignoring Corazon and immediately took off his clothes to take a shower.

As he felt the water falling on his body, a million thoughts were flowing through his mind.

Luffy was daydreaming about him of all people, he didn't know whether or not that made him happy or worried.

After he showered, he changed into his boxers and went to bed.

_**Timeskip** _

Law was walking in the park when he saw Luffy wearing a picnic dress and had a basket in her hand. Her curly and shaggy hair had a rose in it, she had the purest and brightest smile.

"Come on, Traffy."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret."

They continued their walk until she stopped at a certain location with a beautiful view of the lake.

She cuddled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

Law held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too, Luffy."

They were about to share a passionate kiss but it was interrupted.

"Law!"

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

"Law!" Screamed Rosinante.

He woke up from his sleep, dazed and confused at what just happened.

"I'm-I'm home?"

"Your alarm has been going off for the past ten minutes! Hurry up before you're late for school!"

Law stared at the ceiling and thought about what he'd just dreamed about.

"Goddamn it."  
_________________________________________

Luffy was sitting down with her friends outside of the school looking at Law.

"Lulu?" Asked Vivi.

"..."

"Luffy!" Said Nami.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You've been distracted for a while." Said Robin.

"It's nothing, girls. I'm just going to do something, I'll be back."

Luffy got up from her seat and was going over to Law.

"Cutie at three o'clock." Said Bonney.

"Did you do it yet?" Asked Kid.

"Not really interested anymore." Said Law.

"So that means-" Said Bellamy.

"Don't even think about it."

"Good morning, you guys." Said Luffy.

"Morning, star player. How are you?" Asked Bonney.

"I want to do something with Traffy."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on his lips. The entire school had their jaws wide open and a few gasps could be heard.

"I'll be damned, she made the first move." Said Kid.

"Look at his face, I've never seen him so red before." Said Bellamy.

"I really like you and it's okay if you don't feel the sa-"

He grabbed her and went to a quiet part of the school.

"Are you crazy!?" Asked Law.

"No, I really like you." Said Luffy.

"You can't just kiss me like that in front of everyone."

"Why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my reputation isn't exactly the best."

"Who cares?"

"I don't want you to get a bad name for yourself."

"That won't change my feelings about you."

"Stop it now or else."

"You like me too, don't you?"

"I really do."

They lovingly kissed in each other's arms.

"Let's go before our friends start to worry." Said Law.

"Are you still my tutor or..."

"Yes and I'm also going out with you too."

They kissed for one last time before leaving while cuddling and holding each other's hands.

There was a group of girls recording from a distance and laughing.

"I told you that she was a slut." Said Monet.

"Did you get all of it, Porscha?" Asked Pudding.

"It's as clear as the sky."

"Now, we just have to post it and let the show begin." Said Monet.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Ace.

"I gotta say that's pretty pathetic but coming from you, it's not surprising." Said Sabo.

"Where's my phone?" Asked Porscha.

"Looking for these?" Asked Nami while holding three phones.

"Tangerina, give them back!" Screamed Pudding.

"Sure, I already deleted the video on all of them."

"You what!?" Screamed Monet.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Asked Ace.

"Your sister ruined my reputation, destroyed all my friendships and stole my boyfriend. Do you seriously think that I'm just going to stand there and take that!?"

"First of all, it was Law who exposed your crazy bitchery." Said Nami.

"Secondly, they were the ones who decided to stop hanging someone as toxic as you." Said Sabo.

"And finally, Law admitted that he never loved you in the first place." Said Ace.

"What is so hard to understand that this is all of your fault?" Said Nami.

"If you three hadn't come to this school, none of this would've happened!" Said Monet.

"Here we go again, always blaming someone else but never taking any responsibility." Said Sabo.

"This isn't over."

The three girls walked away from the scene.

"They do realize that I still have their phones, right?" Asked Nami.

"Give them a few hours, they'll figure it out eventually." Said Ace.


	18. Epilogue

**_ Two weeks later _ **

Two police officers were escorting Monet to a cop car.

"Ma'am, if you don't stop we'll have to charge you with resisting arrest!"

"Let me go, you neanderthals! I did nothing wrong!"

"What's going on?" Asked Luffy.

"Apparently, she's been busted for trying to hack into the school's database." Said Bonney.

"It says here in the article that her dad and two uncles were also arrested for corruption and hacking." Said Sadie.

"Looks like someone didn't hide their IP address." Said Ace.

"I'm not sure who to feel bad for, the police officers for having to drive her all the way to the station or the cellmates." Said Sabo.

"All of the above." Said Marco.

"Ow!" Screamed the cop.

"She just bit that guy." Said Haruta.

"Yep, that's probably an extra three months in prison." Said Bellamy.

"Six months if she's over eighteen." Said Thatch.

"Eight months if she's a repeat offender." Said Kid.

"This is getting painful to watch." Said Robin.

"You said it." Said Perona.

"The article also said that several anonymous sources had exposed their crimes and that they had previously hacked the school but due to a glitch, they lost all of the files. They were trying to get them back but the school's new security system caught up with them." Said Sadie.

"I wonder who were the anonymous sources?" Asked Law while looking at three people.

"I guess that we'll never know." Said Ace.

"Life is full of mysteries." Said Vivi.

"Certain things are best left unsolved, I guess." Said Usopp.


	19. Bonus Scene

**_I'm_ ** **_not so versed in writing love scenes so_ ** **_I_ ** **_hope this is acceptable enough._ **

**_One year later_ **

Law was alone in his apartment, studying for his college exam when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh, come in Luffy."

She went inside and kissed her boyfriend.

"Do you need help with your homework?" Asked Law.

"No, I just want to spend some time with you. Don't worry, I won't disturb you."

"Okay, it's not a problem."

He continued his studying until he heard the TV and laughing.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a comedy."

"I know but can you please lower the volume?"

"Sure."

She lowered it and watched the TV for a few more minutes until she got bored. Luffy went over and sat down his lap.

"I'm studying." Said Law.

"I know but you're comfy to sit on." Said Luffy.

She started kissing him on his neck and put her hand under his shirt. He pushed her off him and distanced himself.

"That's enough! We're not doing this." Said Law.

"Why not!? We've been together for more than a year!" Screamed Luffy.

"I'm just not ready yet, okay."

He knew that was a lie, he just didn't want to corrupt his lovable cinnamon roll of a girlfriend.

"I'm not good enough, aren't I? I don't turn you on like the others, that's why I came here dressed like this..."

He did notice the crop top and short high waisted jeans that accentuated her breasts and thighs.

"Is it because I'm a virgin? Don't worry about that, I trust you."

"Luffy, it's just that...I'm not...I have erectile dysfunction."

"Traffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hard?"

"That's my phone."

"Your phone's on the kitchen counter."

She got closer to him and he grabbed the closest item.

"Stay back! I have a calculator and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"What are you gonna do with that? Subtract me to death? Multiply me by six until I cry?"

She took off her shirt and exposed her breasts that were spilling out of her bra.

"Fuck..."

"Still not enough for you?"

She turned around and slowly pulled down her shorts to reveal a high waisted thong.

"I know that the stretch marks aren't pretty but-"

He picked up her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You better not regret this!" Said Law.

"I knew that you would come around, Traffy." Laughed Luffy.

He locked the bedroom door and threw her on the bed.

"Since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you." Said Law.

"But that's no fun!" Said Luffy.

"Unless you want it to hurt, there's no other way."

"Is it the good kind of pain?" She asked seductively while opening her legs.

He ripped off her underwear and was rubbing her.

"You really drive me fucking crazy sometimes, you know that?" Said Law.

When he felt that she was wet, he added an extra finger and began sucking her nipples.

"L-Law..."

"It's been a while since you called me that."

He took off all of his clothes and lifted her up she can sit on him. He also made sure to put on protection.

"I'm going to put it inside and if it hurts tell-"

"Hurry up already!"

"Don't say that I didn't warn you."

He slowly entered her and moved his hips.

She wrapped her arms around him and they lovingly kissed each other.

"Faster."

He did as he was told and entered a bit more inside but she frowned.

"Does it hur-"

"Let go of me."

She held onto him tighter bounced up and down not too quickly.

"Fuck, Luffy..."

"If you pull it out, I'll kill-"

He grabbed her by the hair and she screamed.

"Fine then, I won't hold back!"

He slid every inch inside of her and she scratched his back.

"Yes..." She moaned.

They continued and changed their positions every so often. He even found out that Luffy's favorite position would be missionary.

"You like that one?"

"Grab...my hair again..."

The sound of high-pitched screaming resonated throughout the apartment until they both came.

They lied down in bed, cuddling each other.

He looked at Luffy with her long and wavy hair on his chest, she was tracing his heart tattoo.

"So cute..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I said not bad for your first time, I didn't expect that you would like it rough, though." Said Law.

"You can thank Ace and Sabo for that."

He looked at his girlfriend in confusion and horror.

"W-What do you mean by that!?"

"There was a time that I got grounded last year and my punishment was to clean their room while they were playing basketball with Marco and the others. When I went under their beds, I saw a bunch of magazines."

"Really now?"

"And it had people doing the same thing as us only..."

"Only?"

"Well, in Ace's magazines, the girls were dressed like nurses, teachers and police officers."

"Go on."

"And in Sabo's magazines, the girls were tied up and dressed all in black. They were also being spanked too."

"Do they know?"

"I asked them about it but I guess that it wasn't a good idea because they didn't look at me for almost three weeks."

"..."

"Traffy?"

Law was snickering and trying to keep his composure.

"Did I miss a joke?"

"No, Luffy. How about we get dressed and go for some ice cream?"

"Can it be vanilla?"

"Anything for you, Lulu."

"Does that mean we can do the same things I saw in their magazines?"

"..."

"Um, Traffy? Your cover is rising up."

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"Did the magazine tell anything about round two?"

"No..."

"Consider it an extra lesson about the male anatomy but you might wanna cover your mouth this time around."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'll find out very soon."

The Saturday morning ended with the worn out couple sleeping in each other's arms after cleaning the kitchen counter, table and floor along with the living room sofa set.


End file.
